Flash
'Flash, '''real name Lash Populi, is an Poplar Hawk-moth (''Laothoe populi). ''He is the leader of The Hawkmoths, meaning he has to set the example of the gang. He has many of the habits expected of him such as saying 'yo' at the end of each sentence. Background Information Although being brought up in Uptown, Lash did not have the best of childhoods. It is unknown why, but his mother and his father were never at home for him. He met a couple of friends, one of whoms father took him in, and he grew up with them until the age of 13. When the fights started. Lash usually got into fights with many middle-class students, this is was brought him up to become stronger and a finer leader. He doesn't like to talk about these things, but, he admits that some of the other gang leaders that have been seen around the streets and alleyways of the lowerclasses, he has battled them. He has even faced the boss of the Black Beetles. But admits that never went too far. He started his gang at the age of 14, it was just him and Cyn at the time. He wanted to protect her from what he'd seen of gangs. She started to tell some her friends and Flash ended up befriending Army. Getting pretty close with the boy. The gang was later known as the Hawkmoths, Flash was deemed the leader, as he was the main hero out of him and Cyn. Later on, he deemed Army as his second in command. Being genuinely fond of him. However, it is revealed in Cliques that Lash and his gang used to be members of Nectotech school and Lash is one of the main heroes for some of the students. It is known that he is an icon to many fraternities such as ΣIG. It is also noted that he and his gang are invited to events such as the Sports Day where he'll attend. Treating the students as friends. Personality. Flash is described as a great leader, he gets along with everyone in his gang and will quite happily accept anyone to come and hang out with them. He isn't very scary or intimidating for a leader. However, he can sometimes be a show off and is also short tempered, Flash does not like being lied to, and he does not like to be disrespected as a leader. Such as when Skeeto was being rude and disrespectful towards him, Flash began to retaliate by being rude and disrespectful back. Appearance Being the leader of a Gang, is assumed that Lash is the most frightening out of all the Hawkmoths but, apart from his height, he can quite actually be counted as the least intimidating member. He sports the same fashion as most of his gang members, wearing a wide variety of different coloured jackets and usually only scene with a pair of trousers that always have a hole in them. Lash usually only smiles or smirks, and is a happy person in general. Flash himself sports the Poplar Hawkmoths wings, and his antenna are the same shade of white as the species. His skin is the same colour as the species fur, and therefore Lash is usually much warmer due to the fact that his skin makes him much warmer. He also has a bright orange patch that appears under his wing, which is probably a tissue or something, that is used to try and frighten other people off when he is scared. Faceclaim Information The central face claim used for this character is the American actor and singer ''Grant Gustin. The main sources of images/GIFs/clips are from Grant's roles in The Flash, Glee, A Mothers Nightmare and various other shows. Relationships Gang For Flash's relationship with his whole gang, see Flash-Hawkmoths relationship. Cyn. See Cyn-Flash Relationship. Army. See Army-Flash Relationship. Marc See Flash-Marc Relationship. Sphinx See Flash-Sphinx Relationship. Gust See Flash-Gust Relationship.Category:Characters Category:The Hawkmoths Category:Gender Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Capricorn